


Awkward Morning Encounters

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Comissions [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph stays over at the Manor after a long night on patrol... next morning, breakfast is awkwardly interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Morning Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoannabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xoannabeth).



 

She takes a sip of her coffee. The waffles before her are going cold, but she’s not even hungry this early in the morning. She just came back from patrol half an hour ago, and she has to go to college in an hour, so she figured she would get ready and have breakfast in the Manor to save some time. 

Someone walks into the kitchen, as she finally decides to start eating. Her appetite is lost as soon as she sees who is at the kitchen door. 

"Hi," Tim looks startled to find her in his kitchen. 

"Hi," she deadpans feeling her heart race.

Things have been strangely awkward and tense between them for a few months now. Stephanie keeps eating and watches with the corner of her eye as he gets himself some coffee. His dark hair is still ruffled from sleep, spiking in all directions. For a second, it seems like he’s going to leave the kitchen right away, but he changes his mind and sits next to her.

"Hi," he says again.

"You’ve said that," she says, fighting a smile crawling on her lips.

"Hum… yeah. Sorry."

She lets out the smallest of laughs, only to help him calm down, and darts a quick look at her watch. How long until she could make an excuse to get the hell out of there?

"I  _am_  sorry, Steph,” Tim says breaking the tense silence.

"You’ve said that."

"No, Steph. I mean it. I’m so sorry for how I acted. I was a jerk to you. When… when Bruce died I… I was in a bad place… But that’s no excuse! And then when we… I mean, I know I told you but… and then there’s…"

She lets him keep babbling for a few extra seconds. A smile takes over her face against her will. He looks incredibly nervous and dorky, just as she remembers him. Less Batman, more Tim.

"…and then Tammy. I swear that was just a cover… and—"

"I know."

"Yeah, I know I told you already about that… but I don’t—"

"Tim. I  _know_. It’s alright, really.”

He looks at her with no less surprise than her’s. She hadn’t planed on forgiving him this easily. He gives her a sleepy and bright smile, that she returns. Then, the silence spreads again. 

"I have to go to college," she excuses herself standing up.

"Hum… sure. But, would you like to… y’know, if you don’t have plans… maybe go… we could… hum.."

"Yes," she says hiding her smile, still facing the sink.

"So… tonight?"

"Sure, patrol tonight," she says as she double checks the stuff in her back pack, knowing it’s only an excuse to stay a little bit longer.

"Yeah, patrol," Tim’s face falls.

She knows he had something else in mind, but she’s not about to put it  _that_  easy to him. 

"Just like the old times."

If it was the old times, they would probably make out in the middle of patrol. But no, not now, she thinks to herself, or maybe…

"But now you are wearing that Dr. Mid-Nite rip off," she teases as she puts the backpack on her shoulders.

"Hey, I’m not…!" he blushes slightly and clears his throat. "And you are Batgirl, now."

"Will it be too weird for you to go on patrol with Batgirl, instead of Spoiler?" she asks walking past him. 

"No, I… hum… I  _like_  your suit.”

This time, he blushes violently. Stephanie feels a renewed love for her black and eggplant suit. She knows now she will feel a thousand times more confident and sexy tonight. 

"I like it too," she says feeling pride of who she’s become. "And I like  _you_  too,” she winks an eye before leaving the kitchen.


End file.
